<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything You've Ever by the_nerdiest_insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505799">Everything You've Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity'>the_nerdiest_insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Death, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog Fusion, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Bittersweet Ending, Crushes, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Oblivious Morality | Patton Sanders, Photographs, Pre-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sarcasm, Scheming, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, in fact it never happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A branch off canon where Janus has been pining after Patton since even before SvS, but he just can't seem to get the moral side to notice him the way that he wants. On top of that, he is incredibly frustrated over not being able to effectively communicate with Thomas. He's only trying to help!</p><p>When he finally gets both Patton's and Thomas's successfully, a prince swoops in and steals it all.</p><p>But, don't worry, he has a plan.</p><p>...</p><p>If you know "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog," it's nearly the same plot, but with the sides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for actually giving this a try!</p><p>The summary, tags, and title aren't the best, but I'm super happy that you still wanted to read it.</p><p>Whether you have seen "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog" (which I really can't recommend enough), or you just thought this sounded interesting, you, hopefully, won't be disappointed.</p><p>Without further ado, I give you: ze story!</p><p> </p><p>In case you want to know beforehand (even though I think you can pick it up as read) here is a who's who regarding Dr. Horrible to Sanders Sides characters:<br/>Dr. Horrible/Billy - Janus<br/>Penny - Patton<br/>Captain Hammer - Roman<br/>Moist - Remus</p><p>...</p><p>CW/TW: blood mention, sarcasm/lying/Janus, Remus being Remus, weapons, pulverization, murder mention, teasing, swearing, sexual innuendo, slamming things, crying, planning/scheming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You can do this Janus. He probably doesn't still hate you for impersonating him. Just go in there and do laundry like you always do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath before entering the laundry room shared by the light and dark sides. He was immediately greeted by a warm smile from the moral side.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Deceit. Laundry day for you too?"</p><p> </p><p>The name stung a bit, but it was his fault for not telling the other yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Uh… Remus has been, uh, experimenting lately and… his clothes… bloody…" he trailed off noticing the other not really paying attention. It was probably for the best. He was floundering anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Laundry day </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Underthings </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tumbling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanna say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love your hair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Here I go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mumbling </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Janus sighs to himself, frustrated at his own incompetence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With my master plan I will stop the world </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looks over at his fellow side, full of longing when the other doesn't seem to even know he's there before returning to his laundry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With my master plan I will </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Find the time to find the words to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell you how </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How you make </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make me feel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What's the phrase? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Janus looks back up at Patton, feeling those oddly familiar butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like a fool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kinda sick </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Special needs </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Patton briefly makes eye contact and gives the deceitful side a small smile. Janus quickly turns back down to his work before the other can notice his rising blush.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anyways </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With my master plan I will stop the pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just think you need time to know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I'm the guy to make it real </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The feelings you don't dare to feel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll bend the world to our will </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And we'll make time stand still </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gathers up the wet materials and heads over for the dryer, accidentally brushing the other's shoulder. He almost drops the clothes on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Janus rights himself immediately and rapidly throws everything in the dryer before turning around and leaning against it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That's the plan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rule the mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You and me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Any day </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Love your hair."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Patton asks as he twists to look at the other.</p><p> </p><p>Startled that he said that out loud, Janus quickly tries to recover. "No - I... love the... air…"</p><p> </p><p>Patton shrugs and turns back towards his work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anyway </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With my master plan I will stop... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was nice to see you Deceit," Patton says as he gathers his laundry and heads to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!"</p><p> </p><p>The other halts in his tracks, confused and a bit concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Janus can't back out now. </p><p> </p><p>He moves closer to the other so that they are almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>He swallows before rushing out, "You definitely didn't drop something."</p><p> </p><p>Patton looks a bit shocked, but looks over his laundry basket and sees one of his polos on the ground. "Oh! Could you grab that for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus viciously nods as he bends down and grabs the article. He then tosses it into the moral side's basket with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Patton responds ten fold. "Thanks Deceit!" And he quickly hops off.</p><p> </p><p>Janus sits down on the washing machine and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>That had gone surprisingly better than hoped. </p><p> </p><p>Now all he had to do was realize he "accidentally" left his Scooby Doo tag from his Halloween costume in Patton's laundry and he'd get the chance to see him in a more… comfortable setting.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! What the--? I was… <em> totally </em> not looking for this.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...and so somehow it got into Virgil’s room and I never got to talk to Patton again,” Janus complained to a barely listening Remus. He was too busy upside down in a desk chair, tossing his morning star in the air and trying to catch the spiky part with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The deceitful side sighed as he continued to pace around his bedroom. “Every attempt I make to get close to Patton gets foiled by one of <em> them </em> whether intentional or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you didn’t start off by having me distract him with all my gross stuff and releasing Virgil’s spider so you could take his place, they wouldn’t be so cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus plopped down onto his bed and buried his face in his gloves. “That was one time and that was before I knew how naive and sweet… and compassionate and soft… and adorable…” He groaned and laid back unto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Remus swiveled the chair towards his friend. “You, sir, are disgusting. And that’s coming from me.” He held up his slightly bloodied and pulverized hand holding the sharp ball end.</p><p> </p><p>Janus groaned again before snapping upright and looking the other in the eye. “And you know what else I can’t seem to do? Get Thomas to listen to me!” He stood up once more and started pacing as well. “Those sssstupid ‘light sides,’ or whatever they’re calling themselves these days, always have to ruin it. I’m just trying to help and protect Thomas, just like the rest of them. Why can’t they get that through their thick skulls?”</p><p> </p><p>The darker creativity shrugged as he began tossing his morning star from hand to hand. “Normally I would say to actually just bash it into them because, let’s be honest, that’s the fun way to do it. But, a more <em> ethical </em> idea, as you would put it, would be to just find a way to tell them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just it, they would never believe me. They only think I speak in lies when we both know I don’t. I’m just a fan of sarcasm, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus snorted and Janus kicked the chair he was in. “Then why not use that weird backwards talk thing to make them know that you just wanna help?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re probably too incompitent to figure it out. Plus, it’s not like that’s exhausting <em> at all </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point, I guess. I don’t know Dr. Horrible-Fashion-Sense--” Janus gasped, offended, “--I feel like I’m on the witness stand.”</p><p> </p><p>A lightbulb went off in the snakely side’s mind. “Remus, you’re a genius!”</p><p> </p><p>Said “genius” was trying to balance his morning star on his knee. “I am? I mean, I am!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Yes! Prosecution rests, or whatever. Let’s just call it here, and put him out of his misery.” Janus sauntered back to his seat. True, he didn’t originally intend to be on the opposing side of Patton, but: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t plan the plan if you can’t follow through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> all that matters: taking matters into your own hands… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Does the juror have his decision?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Virgil said as he stood up, “I hate to say it, but the defendant is guilty on all charges.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knew convincing someone to do something they really want to do could be so easy?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soon I’ll control everything, my wish is your command </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s my sentence?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hereby sentence you…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not really necessary I think now you see that all of this is--”</p><p> </p><p>“...to one day at the St. Clifford’s Chapel on the day of Lee and Mary Lee’s wedding!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After the video was complete all of the sides reentered the Mindplace in various states of distress. Janus left quickly, but stopped around the corner when he heard Patton talking to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Roman, I don’t think I can explain how important it was that you stopped the plan. I would be shattered. I’d be crushed under this mess. Thank you sir for saving me.” Patton smiled sweetly at the creative side.</p><p> </p><p>Roman smirked back at him. “Don’t worry about it. A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Are you kidding? </em> Janus thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems destiny ends with me saving you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What case were you watching? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“When you’re the best, you can’t rest, what’s the use.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop looking at him like that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My heart is beating like a drum,” says Patton.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you notice that he threw you under the bus? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s ass needs kicking, some ticking bomb to defuse,” continued Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Assuming I’m not loving you…”</p><p> </p><p>“The only doom that’s looming is you loving me…”</p><p> </p><p>“...to death,” they said, finishing together and looking at each other, sapily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whatever </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So please give me a sec to catch my breath.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …Balls </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Roman,” Janus said as he stormed into Remus’s room. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the creative half was fully clothed and working on one of his less disturbing drawings. “I thought you were after Daddy-kins?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>A shudder runs down the snakely side’s spine as he tries not to think about… any of that. “Yes, I am still interested in Patton, but I had some issues in my plan today, and long story short, it pushed him right into Roman’s arms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, that stings.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus slumped on the other’s bed. “Yeah. I overheard the two of them getting all mushy after the video, and Roman was just schmoozing and gloating to Patton when he barely did anything except undo all of my hard work.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus glanced over his shoulder at his friend. “Why don’t you just kill Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus gives a hollow chuckle before getting up and heading towards the door. “Maybe. Sorry for bothering you.” He left the other to his work.</p><p> </p><p>After he heard his door close, Remus looked over at his morning star, leaning against his dresser. “I think it’s time I pay my brother a little visit and introduce myself to Thomas.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Janus began wandering around the “dark” side of the Mindscape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Any dolt with half a brain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can see that humankind has gone insane </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the point where I don’t know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I’ll upset the status quo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I throw poison in the water main </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walked back into his room, looking at the pictures on his dresser. There were some of him, Virgil, and Remus. Some of just him and Remus. And some of just people and things around the mind that he really enjoyed, including an adorable photo he caught of the moral side laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Listen close to everybody’s heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And hear that breaking sound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hopes and dreams are shattering apart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And crashing to the ground </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Janus slammed the photos down on the dresser and fled the room. He just needs time to… think.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I cannot believe my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How the world’s filled with filth and lies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But it’s plain to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Evil inside of me is on the rise </em>
</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Patton was so excited! Roman wanted to take him out that night and he simply couldn’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Look around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re living with the lost and found </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just when you feel you’ve almost drowned </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You find yourself on solid ground </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he was getting ready, he ran across some old scrapbooks and decided to look at them for a minute. He tried to save everything from their first video, to everyone’s first appearances in both Vines and YouTube, to learning everyone’s name, to each side’s own personal milestones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And you believe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s good in everybody’s heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keep it safe and sound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With hope, you can do your part </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To turn a life around </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Knock, knock,” Roman called as he walked in the door. Patton looked up at the other and smiled. The creative side helped the other up and started leading him to the Imagination. “I’ve got a picnic set up in here for me and the second most handsome prince in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I cannot believe my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is the world finally growing wise </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause it seems to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some kind of harmony </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is on the rise </em>
</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Janus wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking until he stumbled upon the Imagination. A little walk in the, well, artificial fresh air might do him some good. However, he wandered a little too close to Roman’s half and saw something that just upset him more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anyone with half a brain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Could spend their whole life howling in pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause the dark is everywhere </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And Patton doesn’t seem to care </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That soon the dark in me is all that will remain </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sat behind a tree, listening to the two of them, giggling and talking cheerfully. If he shed a few tears, well, no one was paying him any attention anyways.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Listen close to everybody’s heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And hear that breaking sound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hopes and dreams are shattering apart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And crashing to the ground </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Janus took one last look at the happy couple before storming out of there and locking himself in his room. He slammed the door and leaned against it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I cannot believe my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How the world’s filled with filth and lies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But it’s plain to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Evil inside of me is on the rise </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could hear and feel Remus knocking on the door, but he refused to answer. Instead, he walked over to his desk and sat down. There was much to plan.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Patton stared at Roman and smiled. After all of the craziness and whirlwind of emotions from the day, it was nice to just relax and be happy. The prince turned and winked at him causing him to blush.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take it slow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looks at me and seems to know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The things that I’m afraid to show </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And suddenly I feel this glow </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Patton turns around quickly when he thinks he sees someone near them before Roman gently turns his head back towards each other. “How’re you feeling, Pat? You’ve had a long day.” He smiles at the fanciful side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I believe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s good in everybody’s heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keep it safe and sound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With hope, you can do your part </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To turn a life around </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” Princey gives him a look, and he sighs. “Not great, but you’re definitely making it better.” They both are beaming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I cannot believe my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How the world’s finally growing wise </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And it’s plain to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rapture inside of me is on the rise </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Patton looks off into the horizon. “It’s just, how am I going to help Thomas get through the wedding and beyond? I’m just feeling a bit lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman grabs the other’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. “We’ll do it together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed that!</p><p>I know I didn't end it where it technically should end, but to keep the chapters fairly even, and because of the way I'm writing this, it just made more sense to cut it here.</p><p>And I'll actually be able to post regularly! I have the other two acts already written and proofread. I'll post them, probably tomorrow and the day after. (If I get too busy, they might be slightly delayed. College is a bear.)</p><p>I hope I was able to keep them mostly in character on both ends.</p><p>And don't worry, everything is going to get better! ...And worse ...so, so much worse.</p><p>If you have seen Dr. Horrible before, please keep spoilers out of the comments in case any readers haven't seen it yet.</p><p>I mean, technically, I'm going to spoil it, but I can do that since I'm the author :P</p><p>I just want to thank you again for reading and hope you come back again! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Janus fears the worst, things turn out surprisingly better than he could he expected.</p><p>...Of course it couldn't be that easy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted on time!</p><p>I really hate to do this, and I'll probably change it in the future, but I had a really rough day and could use some encouragement in and comments. Even just a smiley face would help out a ton.</p><p>Sorry and thanks.</p><p>Also, this is where the U!Roman and toxic relationship tag comes into play, so if that makes you uncomfortable, here's your warning.</p><p>...</p><p>CW/TW: mentions of threats, lying/sarcasm/Janus, some self-deprecation, hugging, kissing, Unsympathetic!Roman, toxic relationship, manipulation, talk of hurting others, teasing, Remus being Remus, Jeffrey Dahmer mention, talks/plans of murder, slamming things, mentions of overworking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus, once again, ready’s himself for another uncomfortable laundry day.</p><p> </p><p>True, he could switch days, but this is his only chance to see his hopeless crush. So if he has to deal with extreme awkwardness, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Deceit! Laundry day again?” </p><p> </p><p>Janus looks behind himself slightly because, surely, the light side wouldn’t be talking to <em> him </em> in such a friendly matter after their last encounter. Patton giggles at him and he just about melts on the spot. He would do anything to get that sound again. “Yes, I’m talking to you, silly. How has your week been?”</p><p> </p><p>The yellow side makes one more look around the room before getting very close to the other and whispering, “Is Remus threatening you in anyway? Because if he is--” Patton giggles again and it stops all of Janus’s cognitive functions.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Remus didn’t threaten me.” The moral side suddenly gets more serious. “But, he did come and… pay us a visit recently.” </p><p> </p><p>Janus holds his breath for whatever horrible thing is going to come out of Patton’s mouth next about how he trashed everything and tormented Thomas and the others and neither are welcome anywhere near any of them again.</p><p> </p><p>“He made me realize that I’ve been too harsh on Thomas lately, and, well, I was pretty harsh on you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I should give you more of a chance because you’re right: you are a part of Thomas. And you are just trying to do what’s best for him in your own way. I shouldn’t tell you whether you’re right or wrong just because I’d do it differently. And also, I was hoping that, since we see each other so much, we should at least try to be civil with each other, if not friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus didn’t know what to say. This was almost more that he could have ever dreamed of. “Thank you Patton. That was very kind. I would be very grateful to call you my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>The moral side wore a beaming grin and squealed before wrapping the other in a tight hug. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!” Then, he quickly realized he was doing and dropped the other, blushing. “Sorry. I should have asked first. I know Virgil doesn’t like being touched without permission and you probably are the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark side was still trying to regain the ability to speak. The hug was so warm and inviting, he never wanted to let go. Sure it was a shock, but it was over much too soon for his taste.</p><p> </p><p>He eventually found his voice and replied. “I typically don’t, but that wasn’t… <em> awful</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton smiled warmly at him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The two quickly fell into a routine of doing their laundry together every week.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey Deceit! I made cookies for the kiddos and had some extras, so I thought you and Remus might like them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I accidentally boiled too much water this morning for my pour over, so I made you a hot chocolate.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I noticed that one of your capes got chewed up in the machine last week, so I made you a new one!” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Remus was practicing his conjuring, so… I got you this cat beanie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On this particular day, Janus finally decided to bring up a topic he’d been meaning to talk about for a while. Patton had brought some cupcakes from the movies night before and he had brought the drinks. The pair were sitting next to the machines, eating, drinking, and chatting.</p><p> </p><p>“Patton,” Janus started, “how do you get Thomas’s attention?”</p><p> </p><p>The other set his food and drink down to focus better. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you get <em> good </em> attention from Thomas? Remus and I know how to get <em> bad </em> attention, but I’d like him to see me as less of a villain. I was hoping you could help."</p><p> </p><p>Patton thinks for a minute. “Well Deceit--”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh-Could-ugh…”</p><p> </p><p>The fatherly figure looks at the other confused. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What am I doing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Could… could you, umm… would you, please call me Janus?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton beams at him and gently takes his hand. The two have slowly grown more subtlety affectionate over the weeks as well. “Of course, Janus! Thank you so much for trusting me enough to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>He just looks at the tiled floor and nods. “Could… could you please not tell the others? I want to tell them myself when I’m ready. Well, except for Virgil, he already knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely. This is your thing. Tell them in your own time.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in relief. “Thank you. Now, where were we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Patton exclaimed. “Well <em> Janus</em>, I’m not actually quite sure what to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“In all honesty, it’s hard for me to even get attention or be listened to most times. I was lucky when you made the whole courtroom scenario that I had Virgil backing me up, so I could actually be heard. Typically, they just brush me off as a bundle of emotions that can't help, but follow his heart or contribute to discussions. I’ve been shut down and shoved to the corner more than I’ve been <em> asked </em> to help. If I ever get to help, it’s because I forced my way in and lately that’s just been making things worse for Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Patton. I had no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>The blue side gave him a teary smile. “Why would you? We never let you into any discussions even though you’re clearly smarter than me and more helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t put yourself down like that. You are incredibly useful.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton sighed, looking down at his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Here’s a story of a boy</p><p>Who grew up lost and lonely</p><p>Thinking love was fairytale</p><p>And trouble was made only for me”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly raised his head and looked off in the distance, like he was searching for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Even in the darkness</p><p>Every color can be found</p><p>And every day of rain</p><p>Brings water flowing</p><p>To things growing in the ground</p><p> </p><p>Grief replaced with pity</p><p>For a mind barely coping</p><p>Dreams are easy to achieve</p><p>If hope is all I’m hoping to be"</p><p> </p><p>The moral one gently turned to face the deceitful side. </p><p> </p><p>“Anytime you’re hurt there’s one</p><p>Who has it worse around”</p><p> </p><p>He held a look of… pity? Or was it regret?</p><p> </p><p>“And every drop of rain</p><p>Will keep you growing</p><p>Seeds you’re sowing in the ground”</p><p> </p><p>Patton seemed a bit better and held a smile that was a little stronger and more real at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So keep your head up Janus, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>The duo smiled at each other and started to lean towards the middle…</p><p> </p><p>“Knock, knock!” Roman said as he sauntered into the room. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He, strangely, made eye contact with Janus before bending over and kissing Patton. It made the snake side squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, honey,” the moral side replied happily. “I’m actually almost finished, and then we can go to dinner.” He stood up and went to grab the clothes from the dryer.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably finish up, too,” the yellow and black side mumbled as he tried to stand up; however, Roman caught his shoulder and pushed him back into his chair.</p><p> </p><p>The prince grabbed the other chair and scooted it impossibly closer. “I’d like to have a little chat,” he leaned next to the other’s ear, “<em>Janus </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The deceitful side froze as his blood ran cold. The fanciful side sat back with a smirk and a laugh. “If I’d have known that saying your name could shut you up... Well I probably would have tried to get it out of Remus or Virgil <em> years </em> ago instead of listening to your, truly beautiful, heart to heart with Pops here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Janus hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Roman just stared at him with that satisfied smirk. “Isn’t it obvious?” The other just stared back, completely blank. “I want to destroy you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the hero. You're the villain.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not fight Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because,”  He wore a grin that was far too evil for a so-called, “hero,” “you’re so much easier and fun to tear down.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus hissed at him. “Don’t underestimate me. You’ll find my bite worse than my bark.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman laughed. “Not when I have a certain someone around.” He waved his hand towards an oblivious Patton.</p><p> </p><p>The snakely side clenched his teeth. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means that I’ve been paying attention. And I <em> was </em> thinking of breaking up with him tonight, but you know what, I think I’ve changed my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus had to mentally restrain himself from attacking the other side. “You don’t even want him.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You </em> want him,” Princey spat, “Which means I want to keep him away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton finished what he was doing and came over to the pair, putting his arms around Roman’s shoulders from behind. “I’m ready, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared the snake dead in the eye. “And so am I.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Janus stormed into the dark sides' living room and threw down the laundry basket in front of Remus. "I'm done. I can't take Roman anymore!" He sunk down on the couch next to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The green side looked at his friend curiously. “I thought you were doing laundry with your <em> angel</em>.” He stared at the other innocently and batted his eyelashes with the last word.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that pompous, good-for-nothing, waste of mental space decided to grace us with his presence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Remus complained, “that’s my brother!”</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked at the other, utterly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“He deserves way worse than that!” the intrusive side finished with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>The snake smirked at that. The creative side turned towards his friend, looking a bit more sincere. “Now, what did my no good, dirty, rotten, Patton stealing, ‘so great,’ brother do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus regaled the other with his awful encounter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweet Jeffery Dahmer! And they call <em> me </em> the dark one!”</p><p> </p><p>The deceitful side huffed. “I know! I can’t let Patton stay with him, but there’s no way he would believe me. Roman has him wrapped around his finger.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus hummed, catching the other’s attention. He was casually inspecting his gnarled fingers as he responded, “My killing him idea still stands.”</p><p> </p><p>The other side snorted. “Nice one, Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>The intrusive side turned him so they were facing each other completely. He wore a deadly serious expression that, quite honestly, scared the other slightly. “I’m not joking. You could totally do it. A side can’t be split twice, so that would get rid of your whole Patton problem and Thomas would still have his creativity.” He ended by pointing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Janus thought about it for a moment. It made a surprising amount of sense, unlike Remus’s usual murder plots. It would save Patton. And, with Roman gone, Remus would have to get listened to which, in turn, would give him more chances to speak and be heard. Plus, that would lead him to getting closer to the moral side. But would he want to date someone who killed a fellow side? Maybe after he explained the truth.</p><p> </p><p>He started thinking aloud, murmuring to himself. “This appeared as a moral dilemma ‘cause at first it was weird, though I swore to eliminate the worst of the plague that devoured humanity. It’s true I was vague on the “how,” so how can it be that you--” he looked up at the other side “--have shown me the light?”</p><p> </p><p>His face drew into a grin that was mirrored on the intrusive side. He stood up suddenly and quickly started towards his room. He had to plan.</p><p> </p><p>More confident and excited, he continued, “It’s a brand new day, and the sun is high.”</p><p> </p><p>The yellow side looked over at his shelf of pictures, catching a glimpse of bright red in one of them and immediately snatched it. “All the birds are singing that you’re gonna die!”</p><p> </p><p>He hastily set it on his desk as he started grabbing notebooks, planners, pencils, highlighters, and everything else he would need to begin scheming. “How I hesitated, now I wonder why?”</p><p> </p><p>He flipped open the first notebook and saw his last plan. He wasted no time in tearing it out and throwing the papes in the trash. “It’s a brand new day.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus began feverishly writing everything down. He had a picture in his head and just had to get it all out before he lost it. He kept looking at the photo to fuel him and his hatred. “All the time that you beat me unconscious I forgive. All the plans, incomplete – listen, honestly I’ll live.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked directly into the photo’s eyes, like he could stare right through, into Princey’s soul. “Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now the future’s so bright and I owe it all to you--” he grabbed the photo and held it almost reverently as he stood up “--who showed me the light.”</p><p> </p><p>The snake tore the image in half and threw the regal side away. “It’s a brand new me, I got no remorse.”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his hands onto the desk, looking over his work. “Now the water’s rising, but I know the course.”</p><p> </p><p>Spinning around to face his mirror, he caught the wild gleam in his eye and haggard appearance. How long had he been working already? He didn’t know or care.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna shock the world, gonna show Thomas! It’s a brand new day!”</p><p> </p><p>Janus glanced down at the half of a picture in his hand. Patton’s smiling face was shining back at him. He gently rubbed his fingers along the edges. “And Patton will see the evil me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down and sighed. “And he may cry but his tears will dry when I hand him the keys to a shiny new Mindplace.”</p><p> </p><p>He set the other half back on his dresser and stared at himself in the mirror once more. “It’s a brand new day. Yeah, the sun is high.”</p><p> </p><p>He face split in two with a devilish grin. “All the angels sing because you’re gonna die!”</p><p> </p><p>The deceitful side spun around to face the photos yet again. He saw the smiling facing and felt like they were mocking him. Maybe he really should get some sleep. He shook his head, clearing it slightly. “Go ahead and laugh, yeah I’m a funny guy!”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his back on them. They would see soon enough the power of Deceit. “Tell everyone goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus sat down on his bed and stared at his planner. <em> His future. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’s a brand new day</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you all liked that!</p><p>This has been one of my favorite stories to work on and I really hope that it shows. It will also be the first multi-chapter fic on here that I actually finish! (I'm not good with deadlines or staying on task)</p><p>As a little bit of a warning, I did cry while writing the last part and it will be the longest. But, again, if you know what happens, please don't spoil it. No one has, I just want to put that in as a precaution. </p><p>I just want to thank you again for reading and hope you come back again! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. And I hope to see you tomorrow. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus's final plan is in motion.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We made it to the end!</p><p>Thank you for stocking with it. It really means a lot to me.</p><p>I'd like to warn you again, I cried, the characters cry, you will probably cry. I'm sorry. (Not really)</p><p>Honestly, this part was one of the biggest reasons I wanted to write this. I came up with the ending while I was still writing the first act, so I really hope it's good. It's probably not what you expect.</p><p>Anyway, unto the story!</p><p>...</p><p>CW/TW: malnutrition/starvation/poor selfcare, food/eating, lies/sarcasm/Janus, Remus being Remus, innuendos, sex mention, Umsymp!Roman, manipulation, toxic relationship, anxiety mentions, hypnotism (kinda, it's alluded to), terror/fear, violence, injuries, death, choking mention, crying, kisses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus finally emerged from his room a few days later.</p><p> </p><p>He was disheveled, exhausted, and hungry, but his plan was complete. And soon, he would execute it.</p><p> </p><p>But first, he needed some food and a bit of social interaction. He was isolated for a while and knew that could be detrimental to his mental health.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus? Remus, where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The green side popped his head out of his room and relaxed slightly at seeing his friend again. “How are you doing, JD?”</p><p> </p><p>The snake smiled tiredly at his friend. “Much better now that the plan is complete. I was going to go make some food. You wouldn’t want any, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled back, though brighter and more full of life. “Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The two ate in relative silence for a while. Mostly because Janus hadn’t eaten in a few days and didn’t realize how hungry he was.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had enough in him, he decided to strike up some conversation. “So, what did I miss?”</p><p> </p><p>The creative side shrugged and thought for a moment before responding. “So they say Princey’s become a crusader… political – He’s cleaning up the streets.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus almost spit his food across the table, but choked it down instead. </p><p> </p><p>The other eyed his wearilly. “You all good, Yellow Lie-mond?”</p><p> </p><p>The deceitful side rolled his eyes as he finished swallowing. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause you know what they say, ‘splitters are q--'”<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m <em> fine</em>!” he practically screamed, trying to keep him from finishing that sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Remus held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, I won’t push.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus sighed and poked at the last of his food. He had lost his appetite quickly. “Anything about Patton?” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>The intrusive side huffed. “So they say that it’s real love. So romantic!” he said sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>The other nearly threw his head into the table. “Anything not about their ssstupid relationssship?” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, no.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Janus just let his head fall into the food.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked over his day planner, covered in gel pen, and hugged it close to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Today was the day!</p><p> </p><p>He turned towards the only other person currently in his room.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’ll finish getting ready for the wedding. We can be there in twenty.” He stood up and hugged his boyfriend. “Thanks to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Roman smirked to himself as he returned it. “Thanks to me,” he echoed.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked at his deflated friend and shrugged. “It’s the perfect story.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they say,” the snake replied into his food.</p><p> </p><p>“A hero leading the way. Princey’s call to glory.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus sat up, not caring about the food running down his face. “Let’s <em> all </em> be our best.”</p><p> </p><p>The sarcasm was the cherry on top, and the intrusive side broke down laughing at the other.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Roman relaxed on the couch in the living room as he watched the other sides run around and do their last minute prep work for the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Patton come around a corner and flashed him a typical winning smile. The moral side smiled back shyly and waved as he hurried past.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is so nice, </em> the prince thought, <em> I just might sleep with the same guy twice. They say it’s better the second time. They say you get to do the weird stuff. </em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Patton stopped as he rounded the corner, out of his boyfriend’s line of sight. He looked down as the cookies in the tupperware box in his hand and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He had thrown in a load of laundry this morning, and Janus wasn’t there. For some reason, it left a pit in his stomach and a sour taste in his mouth that he couldn’t seem to explain.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and tried to relax.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is perfect for me, </em> he thought, <em> so they say. I guess it’s pretty okay. After years of stormy sailing have I finally found the bay? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There’s no happy ending, so they say. Should I stop pretending? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He went back around the corner and sat next to his boyfriend. Roman smiled down at the other and put his arm around him. Patton smiled back, relaxing into the warm touch and offered him a cookie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or is this a brand new day? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Janus was folding up his plans and paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at his mirror and at himself and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There’s no happy ending. So they say not for me anyway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned away, putting on his hat and gloves, determined not to dwell on the past.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop pretending.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He grabbed his cane and exited his room, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take the chance to build a brand new day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>To say that the wedding wasn’t going well was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>The whole thing was turning into a disaster and Roman knew it. He wasn’t stupid.</p><p> </p><p>He also knew that if it all went south, he would definitely be blamed. He was the one who sentenced Thomas to attend!</p><p> </p><p>He looked around at all of the other side’s faces, Virgil’s worse than average anxiety, Logan’s pained and frustrated expression, Remus’s joy in the devastation, and Patton’s pain and fear hidden behind a plastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>He knew there was only one prince who could salvage this sinking ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Gather ‘round everyone,” he decreed. The others exchanged curious glances, as they all were pretty well gathered in the living room, sitting on various surfaces and pieces of furniture.</p><p> </p><p>“In trying times like these, I like to remember some wise words from yours truly.” He smiled and pointed at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Roman quickly cleared his throat and began to sing. “So you wonder what your part is ‘cause you’re feeling so depressed.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to Patton and threw his arm around the other side. “But home is where the heart is.” He points at where a heart would be on a typical human on the moral side. “So your real home’s in your chest.”</p><p> </p><p>Princey righted himself, standing in the middle of the room again. “Everyone’s a hero in their own way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s got villains they must face.” If he gave a pointed look at Remus while the other scoffed at him, the other sides elected not to comment.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not as cool as mine,” he continued as if nothing happened, “But folks, you know it’s fine to know your place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s a hero in their own way! In their own not-that-heroic way.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes back as far as they would go, ready to tune the red side out at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So I thank my boyfriend, Patton,” Roman went on, motioning to the mentioned side, who shrunk away from the spotlight.</p><p> </p><p>The prince leaned over towards the other sides and put his hand up, yet he didn’t even try to lower his voice. “Yeah, we totally had sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton flushed from head to toe and sank further into his seat, hoping to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“He showed me there’s so many different muscles I can flex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey oh!” Remus called from his seat, starting to enjoy this. Maybe Cobra Lie didn’t need some big scheme afterall. Roman was doing a pretty good job of ruining himself on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Patton silently got up and started sneaking out of the living room. He couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Princey was way too wrapped up in his song to notice. Glaring at his brother, he continued, “There’s the deltoids of compassion.” He motioned to his fairly well toned arms.</p><p> </p><p>He gestured to his stomach. “There’s the abs of being kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not enough to bash in heads.” He smashed his fist into his palm. “You’ve got to bash in minds,” he said as he pointed to his head.</p><p> </p><p>The fanciful side proceeded with a lighter tone once more, “Everyone’s a hero in their own way! Everyone’s got something they can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get up, go out and fly. Especially that guy--” he pointed to Remus, “--he smells like poo.”</p><p> </p><p>The green side wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but it just made him glad that Janus had a plan once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s a hero in their own way!” He pointed at Virgil, “You--” then Logan, “--and you--” skipping over his brother and pointing to himself “--and mostly me--” he pointed to Patton’s empty spot, not even noticing it was empty, “--and you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s a hero in their own way! Everyone can blaze a hero’s trail”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry if it’s hard, if you’re not a friggin’ nard you will prevail!” Virgil sighed loudly as Logan face palmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s a hero in their own way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s a hero in their--”</p><p> </p><p>“Muahahaha!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone whipped their head toward the new sound.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was standing in the opposite doorway, cane raised and eyes glowing.</p><p> </p><p>The room was dead silent as he glided in, all eyes following him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled maniacally and spoke, “Look at these people--amazing how sheep’ll show up for the slaughter.”</p><p> </p><p>He scanned over the room, making eye contact with each and every member, except for Patton, who had snuck into the kitchen during Roman’s… thing.</p><p> </p><p>“No one condemning you--lined up like lemmings. You led to the water.”</p><p> </p><p>He gently leaned down and grabbed Virgil’s chin as the purple side had tried to look away from the other. “Why can’t they see what I see?  Why can’t they hear the lies?”</p><p> </p><p>Virge pulled his face out of the other side’s loose grip. </p><p> </p><p>Janus eyed him causing the anxious side to shiver, before turning to face his real prey. “Maybe the fee’s too pricey for them to realize your disguise is slipping.” He ripped the overripe red sash from the frozen side. He leaned in, inches away from the other’s face and spat, “I think you’re slipping.”</p><p> </p><p>The snake turned back to his audience, holding his blazing crimson trophy up in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that your savior is still as the grave you’re beginning to fear me,” he cooed.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the logical side and dropped onto his knees, meeting Logan at eye level. The quick motion caused him to flinch involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Like cavemen fear thunder, I still have to wonder--” he leaned into the other’s eye and whispered, “Can you really hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>The dark blue side shivered slightly, even though he tried to repress it.</p><p> </p><p>Janus stood up slowly and walked ahead of the frozen prince. “I bring you pain, the kind you can’t suffer quietly.”</p><p> </p><p>He started to slowly pace. “Fire up your brain, remind you inside you’re rioting.”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and stared at the flaming sash in his hand. “Society is slipping.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the others with a saccharine sweet smile as he let the symbol fall from his hand. “Everything’s slipping away.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>The deceitful side started randomly firing his cane in the air, terrifying the other sides, even Remus. They tried to scramble out of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead! Run away!” He hooks his cane around a fleeing Logan that happened too close, pulling the frightened side in. “Say it was horrible!”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to fully process anything right now, the logical side just rapidly nods his head, hoping it will cause the other to release him sooner.</p><p> </p><p>Janus does, put only to snag Virgil a moment later. “Spread the word! Tell a friend! Tell them your take!” The anxious side also nods, unsure of what else to do.</p><p> </p><p>He is released too as the snakely side looks for his last target. He grabs Remus around the waist and pulls him in close. “Get a pic! Do a vlog! Heroes are over with!”</p><p> </p><p>He is so caught up in revelling in his success that he doesn’t even recognize the terror in his friend’s face as he nods with the same hope as the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he is freed as the other moves back towards his real target. “Look at him! Not a word!” He hooks the frozen side around the neck, bringing him close. “Princey meet snake!”</p><p> </p><p>He removes his cane as he starts to ramble to himself. “Then I win! Then I get everything I ever…”</p><p> </p><p>He looks around at the other sides, still stuck in the room since he had already sealed the exits on arrival. “All the cash! All the fame, and social change!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anarchy, that I run!”</p><p> </p><p>He looks over his shoulder and faces his enemy once more. “It’s Janus’s turn!”</p><p> </p><p>The snake turns back towards his audience. “You people all have to learn!”</p><p> </p><p>He struts toward them as he continues to monologue. “This world is going to burn! Burn!” He sees that Logan is jotting things down into one of his innumerable notebooks and side tracks for a moment as he sees the other misspelled his name. “Yeah, it’s not I. N, U, S, yeah right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Burn!”</p><p> </p><p>He traced his eyes over the cowering sides and then across the room as he sauntered back to his prey.</p><p> </p><p>He muttered to himself as he moved. “No sign of Patton, good. I would give anything not to have him see.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of his name, the moral side popped his head up to hear clearer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be bloody. Head up Janus kiddo, there’s no time for mercy.”</p><p> </p><p>The deceitful side breathes deeply as he levels his cane with the fanciful side’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Here goes: no mercy…”</p><p> </p><p>However, as Janus looked into the eyes of the side he had been ready to kill for days, he faltered. Maybe it’s a change of heart, maybe it’s some form of goodness he sees in the other, or maybe it’s a little Patton in the back of his mind that’s telling him not to. He isn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>What he is sure of, if when he hesitated, it lessened his powers enough for the princely side to knock him into the wall behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“WAY!” Roman belts out, finishing his previous number.</p><p> </p><p>Janus tried to get up but was quickly halted by the boot planted firmly on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,” the fanciful side cooed, “there’s a snake under my boot.”</p><p> </p><p>Said snake thrashed through a newly formed pounding headache, attempting to break free, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Roman tutted, halting the other, “I really liked that sash. It was a pretty little thing.” He pushed harder into the slippery serpent. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the saying?” he asked as he produced the other’s cane from behind his back, “‘An eye for an eye?’” He smirks as the cane is raised above his head.</p><p> </p><p>Janus let out a choked, “No!” as Princey brings the cane down on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>It shatters on impact, sending shrapnel around the room. Thankfully, the others had been paying attention, so Remus conjured a shield, protecting them.</p><p> </p><p>Roman quickly backed off the other and ran from the room, crying and whining about a splinter from the wood.</p><p> </p><p>Janus lets him go as he definitely doesn’t want to deal with that.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully gets uo, conscious of his throbbing head from being thrown across the room.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t care that much about the cane anyway. Remus can always make him another.</p><p> </p><p>The snake relaxed slightly until he heard a choking sound.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back over at the others, but they appeared fine.</p><p> </p><p>“J… Janus…”</p><p> </p><p>He whipped his head towards the kitchen as he jumped over every object between him and the injured moral side.</p><p> </p><p>You see, during the scuffle between Janus and Roman, he had tried to get up and intervene. </p><p> </p><p>Only to be too late and get a piece of the cane directly through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Patton--Patton stay with me,” Janus let out shakily as he scooped the other into his lap. He quickly whisked away the little bits of hair from the other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Janus…” Patton breathed raggedly, “it… it’ll be… okay…”</p><p> </p><p>The yellow side started to run one hand’s fingers through the other’s hair, three around him to keep him close, one to rub the safe parts of his back, and one to run up and down the outside arm and leg. “Yes,” he lets out, brokenly, trying not to sob, “you’ll be-be fine. Okay? We’ll-we’ll get you to Remus an-and Logan and… and they can heal you…” </p><p> </p><p>Patton gently reached up and cupped the other’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “Don’t… worry kiddo… Roman… Roman will save… us…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand fell into Janus’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>He muffled his sobs in the moral side’s hair as one of his hands grabbed the fallen one.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, he pulled himself together enough to kiss the other’s head and finally look up at the crowd that has drawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Janus… I…” Remus tried. but can’t find the words.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Patton?” Logan called, completely hollow and devoid of emotion, though the tears in his eyes gave his control away.</p><p> </p><p>“Pat… Pat please…” Virgil muttered, as tears began to stream down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Here lies everything,” Janus began, holding it together by a thread.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the uncharacteristically lifeless body in his arms. “The world I wanted at my feet.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned back up to the others. “My victory’s complete. So hail to the king.”</p><p> </p><p>He rose with the light blue side in his arms, not daring to look down again. “Arise and sing.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the sides watch him, not sure and unable to do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Janus brushed past them, cold and uncaring. He continued that way until he reached the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Staring ahead, he continued, “So your world’s benign. So you think justice has a voice? And we all have a choice?” His voice cracked slightly, but he barreled through.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now this mind is mine.”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted gently, rearranging his arms to better support the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“And I am fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He walks out. </p><p> </p><p>None of the others tried to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think they would.</p><p> </p><p>And they don’t see the tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now the nightmare’s real </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now Deceit is here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To make you quake with fear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To make the whole world kneel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I won’t feel…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so the bad guy wins?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Astri, he was the good guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, his name was <em> Deceit </em>. Wouldn’t that make him a bad guy?” The child looked up at Janus with bright blue eyes through his lenses.</p><p> </p><p>The adult sighed. “I know it’s a little hard for you, Purity, but just because he has an evil sounding name, doesn’t necessarily mean he’s bad.”</p><p> </p><p>The pink kid pondered that for a moment before responding. “But… but didn’t he kill Patton?”</p><p> </p><p>The orange one rolled his eyes from his bed next to his brother. “He didn’t do it. Roman did, and it was an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Themy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright kiddos,” Janus said as he stood up from the rocking chair between the two beds, “You two agreed that if I told you the story, you’d go to sleep. Are Justice and Purity going to go back on their words?” He gave a stern-ish look towards his children. </p><p> </p><p>Purity quickly quieted and got himself comfortable while Justice grumbled about how he should have at least been allowed to finish the debate first, before acquiescing. </p><p> </p><p>The yellow side looked down sweetly at the kids. Even if he was the embodiment of self-preservation, he would give anything up for these little ones.</p><p> </p><p>He softly walked over to the pink child and removed his glasses before giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight Astrian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Daddy,” he mumbled through a yawn as he rolled over.</p><p> </p><p>Janus then turned towards the other twin giving him a tender kiss on his nose, in the middle of the young one’s mess of freckles. “Goodnight Themis.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid immediately threw his arms up and around the other side. “Goodnight Dad. I love you,” he muttered into the older one’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Janus held the little boy tightly, holding back tears. “I love you too, kiddo.” The pair gently pulled apart and he faced his other son once more, even though he was already snoring. “I love both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The orange side settled down again, and the snakely side finished tucking the duo in.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully made his way to the door and started to close it, taking one more look at the boys.</p><p> </p><p>While he wished it was under better circumstances, and there is a part of him that misses Patton, the original moral side as the boys know him, everyday, Janus wouldn’t change...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A thing. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*wipes away tear and hands you tissue* How was that? I really and truly hope that you all have enjoyed this as much as I have.</p><p>In case the ending confuses you, I have a theory/idea, and I kinda hinted at it in the second act, that a side can't get killed if they are the originals. They would just split like creativity, so Astrian and Themis or Purity and Justice are the "good" and "bad" halves of morality. (I have entire character sheets and fleshed out personalities for both of them and love them with all my heart, so it you want to see anymore of Janus being their dad, just let me know and I most DEFINITELY will.)</p><p>Thank you again for reading and supporting. This was just a ton of fun to do and can't believe that anyone else actually took interest in it!</p><p>Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. And PLEASE just comment to comment! Comments mean the world to me and I don't always get notifications, so sometimes I don't respond for a while, but I always try to and cherish them so incredibly much! Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>